Our Friendship Olivia will never End
by Icanwriteloads1
Summary: Olivia realized she missed her best friend Leo Howard. After being busy with Girl Vs Monster she realizes she never made time for him but he is busy with his life. Olivia is convinced their friendship will end until someone convinces it never will...


_**Olivia Hastings Holt…Leo Richard Howard **_

_**A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down. **_

_**Arnold H. Glasow **_

Olivia Holt, fifteen year old girl known awe-inspiringly from Kickin It playing Kim Crawford the love interest of her best friend Jack Brewer handsomely played by Leo Howard.

Sometimes even these people have to face the world as a different identity rather than just being called Kim…Kim…Skylar? Yes Olivia had gotten a massive role in a DCOM Girl VS Monster and Leo had gotten a role as a guest star on Shake it up.

However none of these distracted these two from holding onto their feelings…their friendship

Friendship…?

It was a sunny evening here in Los Angeles. Typical.

A slow breezy wind was to follow her paths

I was walking to a place I'd never thought I would ever go again, to visit someone who I thought I would never see again…

Leo Howard

I knocked on his door and waited patiently for his appearance… the door made a creaking sound and slammed open much to MY surprise

''Hello Olivia Nice to see you, Leo's not home, he's gone to Shake It Up'' Of Course… Everyone had their own path to take nowadays. I had Girl VS Monster, a handsome boyfriend and Leo with Shake It Up and ESPN Sports Science; we both were happy

I was dating my former co-star Luke Benward when he aggravatingly announced our relationship online; I had to play along to the game not to break the boy's feelings so it was announced for us.

''You should call him Liv, he wants to talk'' Talk? What about? I hadn't seen him ever since the get together at Starbucks when I couldn't even have a private conversation with the boy; it seemed so awkward for us to talk when nothing terrible had happened…Strange

''Thanks Mrs Howard I think I will go now'' I managed to turn around, wave and fake a smile after I had that long monologue with myself and walk away…

I whipped my phone out and fiddled… Should I call him?

''_Leo Howard is my favourite Martial artist because I don't think I know anymore no I'm kidding he's great he's awesome at it'' _Haha. Remember when you said that

''_Happy Birthday to one of my favourite people in the world, love you Leo'' _His birthday.

_Flashback_

''Olivia I cannot believe the cast finished Season 2, you guys have grown up so much''

''Mom we're late for the wrap party''

''Oh right let me get the keys''

_Noises heard, balloons hung, people danced, and I had the urge to meet one person only. Walking past the crowd I had the urge to meet one person only, I had the urge to…_

''OMG its Leo Howard! Can I get your autograph''

''Su…Oh''

''Happy Birthday Goober''

''Isn't it a coincidence how in my birthday we seem to be doing something to do with Kickin It''

''OMG Yes in your last birthday…?''

''We were filming Kickin It in China''

''Well here's your gift''

''If it's another guitar I will hug you to death''

''Aww I'm not getting a hug then''

''How bad…..is it?''

''It's two tickets to see Van Halen ''

''Aww man- wait what?''

''Yes! We should go! Last time was totally fun!''

''Ya know what girly you are getting a hug anyway''

''OMG Stop it Let me down people are staring''

''I am stronger than you oh yeah''

_Flashback end_

And how did the concert end up anyway? Oh right we had a great time

''_Leo please put your leg away its ticklish''_

''_Really that's ticklish oh wow''_

''_Shut up anyway we're gonna kill it like last time!''_

Haha. Olive why are you thinking about these things anyway now's not the right time. You love your boyfriend Luke, he's such a gentlemen and he makes you happy. Happy

''_HAPPPYYY BIRTHDAYYYYY! You've grown so much since I met you. Not only physically but in your ability and mentality! Love u lots:)''_

''Leo I have to go to Boston I can't come and visit''

''For what?''

''I'm going with Dylan to do some signings''

''Well happy birthday Liv I want you to see the gift I get you''

''Hope it's good''

''Shut up I always buy nice present remember the charm bracelet''

''Umm…no what charm bracelet''

''Don't play cool Holt anyway you better come to LA before I hunt you down and kick your butt''

''Good night Leo, sweet dreams''

''TELL DYLAN LEO SAYS HI!''

I fiddled around with my hand until something caught my eye. Charm Bracelet carved with Liv and Leo that I had got for my 14th birthday and I myself didn't even notice wearing it. Today

''_Wow you really are a big fan of Hello Kitty, I'm sorry I'm eating her face''_

''_The cake is good isn't it?''_

''_Soo good…oh and here's your present''_

''_Now you give me''_

''_Oh my gosh Leo I love it''_

''_Ha? I had it made''_

''_Thank You''_

_(…)_

''_Now let's play you vs me''_

''_Fine first to hit strike gets free lunch''_

''_You're on Holt''_

''_Howard''_

''_Olivia''_

''_Leonardo''_

''_That is not my name, it's Leo….''_

''_You're lucky I am a big fan of Titanic and I like Leonardo''_

''_What does that have to do with anything?'' _

Unfortunately he had won and I had to buy lunch and Leo had a big appetite. Yup Leo Howard a guy that skinny had a massive appetite which I seemed to find charming and interesting...but all that didn't matter because Leo had said something and in exchange I had said exactly same thing back and we had confirmed it.

''_Olivia you mekd mr hrppy''_

''_Leo don't talk with your mouth full it's embarrassing_

''_Olivia you make me happy''_

''_Aww sugar you make me happy too''_

''_Sugar?''_

''_Yeah Sweet like a sugar''_

''_Well you're bitter like coffee''_

''_Hey!''_

''_Haha seriously what am I gonna do without you?''_

What did he do without me? He moved on. I realised that those words all spoken in the past were just things best friends would say in their friendship…. and none of that stuff really mattered, did it? Leo and I were best friends so yes that stuff mattered but it feels like we're breaking promises here or friendship or trust even.

''_No matter what happens we will always be best friends'' _

''_No matter what happens idiot you will always be the boy I come to all the time''_

''_Except Dylan, Mateo or Alex?''_

''_There're not the guy I have to have a crush on right?''_

No they were not. But I still was in contact with them, they were my brothers and I saw them all the time; we went to events and Leo didn't show up at all to any of them. He broke the promise ''No matter what happens we will always be best friends'' Not even to my own Girl Vs Monster Screening and I ask myself Leo are you proud of me? Aren't you proud of your own best friend?''

''_Congratulations Liv about the songs and the movie... So proud of you''_

But wait he is. Olivia, somehow you still want his company all the time in order to convince yourself that he is there for you don't you? But I broke the promise too ''No matter what happens idiot you will always be the boy I come to all the time'' I didn't come for him. I was too busy and I was too focused on Girl Vs Monster it's not my fault… but wait I didn't let him know that I would always come to him. We never talked

Ever since Girl Vs Monster Olivia you never had time for Leo or Mateo or Alex but mostly the Howard boy, you didn't even support him when he got the role on Shake it Up. You didn't even congratulate him. 'Congratulations Liv about the songs and the movie... So proud of you' 'At least he took his time to text you that sweet and supportive message. I better whip my phone out and text him. I'm nearly home anyway.

''_I like scrambled eggs''_

''_I like turtles''_

''_Waghh Wahh I speak whale''_

Liv, what's wrong? Why can't you move your hand? Text him Liv about his new role and tell him to hang out. LIV! I can't. Leo and my friendship is dead and I can't even do anything. I hate this. Even if I text that boy it won't be the same. It won't be witty banters or random conversations. It will just be a conversation. And you hate that. That's why you said you hated it you want Leo back no matter where he is. You can't just text him and be sure it will be the same. You got to run after that boy. _Run Liv Run._

Stop

What if he doesn't want to see me? Of course he does he's your best friend but what if he forgot about you. What? Olivia don't be ridiculous he can't forget about you he's your best friend. UGHH! Best friend? Friend? What is he? Crush…..? NO! He's more than just a crush. I realised all this afternoon talking about him with myself is I'm in love with him and I can't have him…

I've got Luke. So Liv you realised your feelings now did you? You can't face him with that feeling now can you?

''Olivia?''

**Hope you like my Leolivia fan fiction. I will get back to Best Days with Mr Anderson. You've realised I deleted all my other stories well after this and Best Days finishes I will start new again with those stories improving it as I go and I will try to make it longer. Until then take care guys. See you soon**

**-Anima (icanwriteloads1)**


End file.
